


Sing me to sleep

by Aoextrash



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Death, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoextrash/pseuds/Aoextrash
Summary: A hancock x original female character oneshot.





	Sing me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story i thought of while playing fallout 4.

The male ghoul layed on the groud breathing  heavily, clothes stained with blood as dirty small hands pressed against his wound trying to stop the bleeding but it was no use.  
Tears stained the short haired girl's face as she sobbed softly.

"H-hey, don't cry. I'm not dead yet...." hancock's voice was rough and weak but he still tried his best to make the one he loved feel better, At least somewhat.

"I'm sorry john, i should of saw that raider coming at you..." she said to him as she looked at him with though's blue eye's, though's bright blue eye's that alway's reminded him of the blue sky.

"It's alright I'm just gald your safe..." he smiled weakly, he desperately wanted to tell her that he would live and the both of them would get back to good neighbor safely but he knew he wouldn't, he was losing to much blood and they were fresh out of stimpack's.

"Just....just do something for me"

"What is it...?" She asked.

"Sing for me one last time..." he requested. Of course she looked at him like he was crazy for a minute for asking that at a time like this but she didn't say no.  
She nodded slowly "of course john..." and with that she started singing a soft sweet tone.

Hancock had always loved her voice, it was always so beautiful and when she did sing it reminded him of the times they sat in his office drinking or just trying to get away from the worlds troubles.  
He alway's told her that magnolia could never compair to her and joked that he might replace her with her once but she knew magnolia would murder him if he did.

Hancock could feel the end nearing, his breaths got shorter and his sight was getting fuzzy. But he could still hear her singing loud and clear. Even though he was dying he was glad he was dying next to her.  
All his memories of his life seemed to flash before him some painful and some amazing, but he now knew when people say your life flashes before your eye's when your near death was true, Sure hancock had regrets but he sure wasn't dying with any.

As the soft song came to end hancock's smile stayed as he spoke one more time "i love you arya..." and he then he toke his last and final breath.

"John...?" Arya stared at him with pain in her eye's as tears ran down her face.   
"John!?" She cried out, she didn't want to belive it. She didn't want to belive he was gone but there was nothing she could do. He was gone, gone forever only leaving the happy memories of the times they spent togther.


End file.
